1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to conveying devices, and more particularly, to a conveying device for conveying workpieces in a machining process.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveying devices convey workpieces during a mechanical machining process. Many conveying devices include a mounting seat, a driving assembly mounted on the mounting seat, and a sliding member driven by the driving assembly. However, the sliding member is capable of sliding relative to the mounting seat along one direction only. In addition, the conveying device of related art, having a complicated structure, takes up a larger amount of space during usage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.